A new kinda super girl
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: The moon was shining down through the sky. A young lady stood on the roof above. here life was pretty sick the twisted affairs of her life held a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. The air above was stale and the ground below her was as solid as concrete could be. Which was why she came up there. She couldn't take the kids in the house anymore. (Edited by music ninja)


Episode one: my new world.

* * *

Dear diary,

This was my usual routine. Get up and get breakfast ready for everyone. Then there was my chores. I had to sweep up the floor, mop it, and take out the garbage. My life wasn't simple, but nor would yours be if your mother worked all day and I have like 10 other siblings. Don't even ask about my father.

I know what you're thinking right now, 'Why can't I ask you about your father?'

It's not because he was a bad father or anything like that, no. all I really have of him is a picture in a locket the day he died in the war. I hate talking about him because it brings up nothing but regret because I never got to see him again. But that's a matter for another entry. Now if you want a real jerk that would be my uncle he is a cruel man. He trained me to fight sense I was very young.

He looked at me like I was nothing more than a weapon. He would beat me into a submission, threaten my siblings do about anything to get me to do what he wanted and most of the time. I would until but a month ago my step mother found out and got a restraining order against him but my mental scars will take years to go away….and then there were the doctors…..

Anyway, today my friend is coming over for a movie night.

We're watching my absolute favorite show/movies: Justice League and Most people think its weird, but for me it got me through life well that and doctor who gotta love those geeky things. It gave me a reason to enjoy life, believe in a better tomorrow.

Like someone once said, 'sacrifice what you need to to bring a better tomorrow'. That's how I live. I sacrifice my time to take care of my step siblings. And today I have my own victory. I get to spend my time with my friend in movie night and I plan to make it the best night ever.

Well I got to go. Bye diary.

M.B

* * *

At Allison's house.

It was a simple day like all life for Marissa. It was no different from any other day really. At least it should not have been. Her watching one of her favorite shows or movies was a great way to pass the time as well as spending the day with her friend, Allison. No, she did not find it boring if you were thinking that.

"What episode are we on?" Allison asked, watching contently from where she lazed on the couch, from her upside down position.

"Episode 2 season 1," Marissa answered her, ignoring her friend's grumbling. It was a simple question, but she still hated answering them; they were annoying and pointless.

Marissa sighed at the scene were magen said she had a plan. As the T.V played the scene, weird symbols began flashing across the screen.

Marissa smacked the TV a couple of times. When that did not work, Marissa slightly turned to her friend and asked, "Allison, can you check the breaker box outside? There's obviously something wrong with the TV."

"Oh, alright," said Allison nonculntly. And then she tilted herself sideways and slowly stood up from the couch to go through the kitchen to exit out the back door. Going towards the left side of the house, she strolled over to the breaker box.

Since Marissa's family had no time to replace the broken lock on it, they had just taped it closed. This would only be until they found the time to replace the lock, of course. Allison peeled off most of the tape to access the power switches.

Marissa let out a sigh of boredom, as she waited for Allison to come back. She really wanted to watch the rest of the episode. There were times where Marissa wished she could actually join the action instead of just watching it much like when she fought her uncle and when she finally was officially never had to see him again.

The symbols on the TV were flashing faster and faster, slightly scaring her. Suddenly, Marissa felt a strange force pulling on her and felt herself being dragged across the floor towards the TV. Marissa panicked and started trying to grab onto anything to stop herself from being sucked in. She wound up knocking over books, drinks, and anything else in the way in the process.

When she neared the TV Marissa gripped the sides of it in an attempt to keep herself from being pulled any further into it. Marissa was about to call out to Allison for help. Before she could, however, one of the living room's books hit her on the back of her head, causing her to lose her grip and be completely pulled into her TV.

The screen blacked out for a couple of seconds before it powered on again, the tv show now playing as it normally would have been. Allison came back into the living room a minute later and gasped in shock. It appeared that Marissa had a crazy party and did not bother cleaning up, but there was no party and, most importantly, there was no Marissa.

* * *

-Project Cadmus-

Marissa felt herself wake up from an sudden intrusion she first started to freak out not knowing were she was. But then took a second to look at the red rocks and pod like stones. Thus was definitely freaking her out she ran past quietly towards a door and saw three people screaming and by people she meant superheroes. "This has to be a dream...right it has to be."

Marissa noticed the doors close so she couldn't get inside luckily her. A boy came rushing past and broke through the door seeing her once he ran past her. Oh she was gonna hate this she ran through as well to help if only a little.

"So are you gonna break us out or blast us….and who's the chick." Kid Flash asked with an shaky smile.

Superboy turned around and saw Marissa. "Didn't catch her name. But she's from here I think, so I guess she's coming too. Got a name?"

"Marissa. Marissa Van Helsing." she answered, a little nervously.

"Superboy. Over there is Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad," Superboy said a little seriously. He looked at the pods for a moment. "I don't seem to have heat vision. So I guess I'm busting you out."

Marissa waved hi before walking over to the console. A line of math ran through her head like a program so she put that into the computer and the arms removed themselves and the pods opened.

Superboy grabbed each one and got them out. Marissa trailed behind them running with as they walked out of the door only after Robin blow up the test tubes.

"So uh Van Helsing wanna tell us what clone you are of." Flash asked as they ran off.

"Not a clone unless my parents didn't tell me something." Marissa said as they ran then Marissa stopped for a moment. "Now that I think of it I don't remember having baby photos."

"I think this conversation is best left for another time," Aqualad suggested.

"Good point. Let's go," said said Kid Flash.

Marissa ran off with the doctor screaming something. Marissa already knew it was a pod thing but she ignored it as a blast rang out.

"We are still 42 levels below ground. But if we can make the elevator-" Aqualad informed the others as they ran. However, they were blocked by genomorphs.

Superboy charged ahead and attacked them.

"No stop don't hurt them!" Marissa said quickly Her body pulsed forward like time slowed down and sped up once she was in front of them.

"Whoa! How'd you get over there?!" Kid Flash asked in shock.

"Um….I don't know." Marissa said kinda confused she looked at the genomes they seemed to completely stop actually they seemed to move out of the way for her. "But I think we should go like now."

"Yeah. Let's," said Robin as they walked away towards the elevator.

Marissa jumped up as she suddenly felt like she was levitating off the ground and floating upwards.

Kid Flash went in next, followed by Robin using a grappling hook. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped upwards into the shaft. Unfortunately, just as he got high, he started falling. Thankfully, Robin was there to catch them.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked out loud.

"I don't know. Why can she fly?" Robin asked the floating girl. She floated down and picked up Robin and the other two.

"That's another thing I'd like to know," said Aqualad.

She entered through the elevator just before it came down. "Last time I checked I didn't have superpowers and on the bright side I was one of the ones who saved you. So is it so bad?"

"We didn't say it was," said Robin.

"In fact, I speak for all of us when I say we appreciate it," said Aqualad.

"Yeah well you three are sidekicks of my four most favorite superheroes so I couldn't exactly just leave you kinda against my own morals and my dads." Marissa said well running.

"You're a fan of Aquaman, The Flash, and Batman? Cool," Kid Flash commented.

"We're not really sidekicks were partners." Robin added in a simple tone.

"No you're definitely sidekicks no offense and fans not the best word for what I am it's more like I know way to much about you and them." Marissa said looking at a fork in the hallway.

"For the record, we're usually called protege by our mentors," said Aqualad.

"And my dad used to call me the same but I don't actually work for the military." Marissa said deciding which way to go.

"This way," said Superboy, pointing left.

"Good enough." Marissa followed after super boy as he went left. She wondered if crisis on two earths happened and if so how would they react to her being from another universe where heroes were only stories in shows, movies and comics.

"Right," said Superboy.

All five of them turned right as Superboy turned right. They stopped when they came to a dead end.

"Great. You want us to get repodded?!" Kid Flash angrily snapped at superboy well working at him.

"No. This is perfect!" Robin said sounding a little to happy about that. Marissa knew what he was talking about she floated up and pulled out the the vent and bolts holding the thing closed.

"Ok super strength flight do these powers sound like anyone to you guys?" Robin asked in a simple tone, as the three of them climbed into the vents. They crawled through the vents as they heard the creature.

"Sounds like Superman," said Kid Flash as he crawled. "Wonder Woman too-wait, what's that?"

Marissa heard the sound of movement. "That would be genomorphs coming through the vent move move move."

Marissa crawled faster through the vents. The boys followed her. Though Kid Flash was a little slow for their comfort.

"Think you can speed up? Aren't you a speedster?" Superboy asked in annoyance.

"Speedster applies to running not crawling!" Kid Flash barked.

"This way!" Robin shouted and then they jumped out of the vent. Robin started fiddling with a computer. He grinned at his team and said, "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Awesome!" Marissa excitedly said happily as Marissa stretched a bit, as Robin spoke up. "Ok we need to talk while we try to get out of here."

"Like, who are you?" Kid Flash asked.

"I told you my name. But to answer I'm sorta from another universe." Marissa said in a simple tone tone.

"Say what?!" Robin asked in shock.

Marissa sighed as they walked Aqualad asked. "You are not from world the with the crime syndicate, are you?"

"Our mentors already had to deal with them once," said Kid Flash.

Marissa sighed slightly as she walked. "No I'm not. I'm from the real world meaning a world without superheroes."

"A world without superheroes? Is that even possible?" Robin asked in shock walking slowly.

"Yes if one world exists another could as well, don't you think? The only hero's there are cops, firemen, medics, and other people. But superheroes, sidekicks, there only tv shows comics." Marissa said in a calm tone as they walked with a sad look.

"Those people are heroes here too," said Aqualad. "A hero isn't just a crime fighter. A hero is someone who inspires. That's what my mentor and king taught me."

"In our world they're something to idolize they can't be corrupted unlike cops, serial killers don't get away with it for decades." Marissa said walking to the stairs.

"How did you get here?" Kid Flash asked looking a little worried.

"Good question no answer I didn't even believe you guys were real and I read everything about you and your mentors I know enough secrets any normal person shouldn't have. I'm not even sure how I have super powers so please tell me if you figure it out." Marissa sighed as they stopped.

"Maybe we can help you get back home to your world," Kid Flash offered.

"Oh hell no. I completely despise it there. I only have like one friend and she and the rest of my family are better of without me besides the only thing I want to know right now is why I was brought here." Marissa walked away looking away from the heroes.

"Then stick with us and maybe we can help you figure it out," Kid Flash offered.

"Sure, cutie." Marissa said with a wink.

Kid Flash blushed a bit. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a bit. "Aw, shucks. You should see me without the mask."

"I already have." Marissa smiled with a sweet tone. "After you."

"KF, you better go ahead. If there's trouble, you can take it out. Or alert us," Aqualad suggested.

"Way ahead of you," said Kid Flash and then he ran ahead.

"So you three must be wondering why I don't wanna go back." Marissa said as they ran up the stairs and past knocked over genomes.

"That has peaked my curiosity," said Aqualad as they ran up the stairs.

"My mother's a mess, my uncle's an asshole, I only have one best friend, I had to look after my siblings like I was there personal slave

oh and I was bullied ever since I was 10. Who yeah wouldn't wanna go back to that." Marissa sarcastically countered.

"Okay. No judgement," said Robin as they ran, understanding why she'd wanna get away.

"I'm trying my best not to freak out at this because personally this is kinda freaky. I mean a t.v. show coming to life is kind of a big deal."

"It's not really you in a tv show. You're in a completely different dimension," said Kid Flash. "You're from a dimension that views events in ours in the form of a tv show."

"Ok not the point but thanks." Marissa said sweetly as she giggled.

"I'm sure you'll get used to the place," said Robin before Superboy broke the stares.

"Something up Superboy?" Marissa asked with an concerned tone.

"There were genomorphs right behind us," he said.

"Yeah so not exactly a big deal at this point right now as getting out." Marissa said running towards the door and out.

Kid Flash ran ahead and then crashed into a pair of steel doors. Robin tried hack it but had no luck.

Marissa tried hit the doors with her hands but accidently shot off a laser beam from her eyes. "Ok me and my parents really need to have a chat because this is definitely Superman powers."

"Maybe they're from Krypton," Robin guessed.

"And what got a person to bring them to a world where there are no powers? Why?" Kid Flash asked then it looked like he got an dumb conspiracy theory. "Hey maybe superman had a kid...and the doctors told him it died but really it got taken by the doctor or something."

Everyone looked annoyed at KF. Aqualad quickly broke the silence. "That makes no sense."

"Yeah, I know," said Kid Flash. "Why wouldn't he tell us he had a kid that died?"

"I think he meant he had a kid with someone like Lois Lane and the doctor told her it died so he or she could take said kid….which is actually not a bad idea for a fanfic." Marissa said in a simple tone turning around.

"We'll figure out what's going on after we get out of here," said Robin as he broke down a door after seeing a pair of genomorph trolls. "We gotta go!"

"Got it!" Marissa said running past them and into the other area only for them to run into a bunch of them, and Guardian. "Oh crap."

The genomorphs used their psychic powers to knock them out except for Superboy.

Dubbilex came out and telepathically said, "Perhaps, for the sake of all genomorphs, it is best to have our brother, Superboy, make up his own mind."

Superboy's head shot up, recognizing his voice. "It was you?"

"Yes, brother. I started the fire that led your friends here, awoke them when they were in danger," Dubbilex said in his mind.

"And you guided me. Why?" Superboy did not understand.

"Because, brother, you are the genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for our freedom," Dubbilex said to him waking up the young heroes. Even freed Guardian.

"What is your choice, brother?" Dubbilex asked Superboy.

"I…. Choose…. Freedom," Superboy answered. This seemed to please Dubbilex he awoke them a smile formed on her face as she stretched.

"Was it necessary to knock us out." Marissa asked sheepishly.

"The conversation was…. A family matter," said Dubbilex.

"The conversation I've already seen." Marissa crossed her arms. "Oh can you tell your big guy to hit right when doctor idiot comes out trust me."

The guy looked confused but just as he was gonna question it the doctor came out before guardian could completely get out of his fog but the doctor dropped his serum as the giant genome hit him sending him back and the serem to brake on the ground.

Aqualad was quick to apprehend him with a water lasso. "That should hold him for now. We'll let the league and the authorities deal with him."

"Easy right." Marissa said in a sweet tone. As they worked on connecting the league. They all walked outside to contact the league.

"They are never gonna believe this," said Robin.

"Didn't they have to deal with something similar." Marissa countered simply as Aqualad called the league.

"Touche," said Robin.

A man with black hair an s in a red gem like symbol on a blue shirt tights and other items came down floating down to see Superboy and Marissa. Superboy seemed pleased to see him.

"See? We always keep our promises," said Kid Flash happily

"Omg he's even more awesome than in the show! This is so cool!" Marissa cheerfully said running up to him. "Hi it's so nice to meet you."

"Uh, hi," said Superman, a little confused.

The rest of the Justice League showed up as well. Wonder Woman, Zatara, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Green Arrow, the Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, and both Green Lanterns.

Marissa eyes shined brightly at the heroes before her her excitement was at lvl 1000 at this point.

"Mind telling us who these two are?" Batman asked in a cold tone.

Robin nervously rubbed his head. "Well this is Marissa she's from another universe kinda like those guys from earth 3."

"Oh no. Not one of those again," Captain Marvel groaned, smacking himself in the head. "I still have dreams about the Crime Syndicate."

"I'm not from earth three. Just saying." Marissa said putting her hand up in the air. "Actually where I'm from you guys are a tv show and no one has powers. Well in my world at least some reason I have powers for some reason."

"Is that so?" Hawkwoman asked with interest. "What might they be? If you don't mind me asking."

"Basically everything he can do." Marissa said pointing to Superman as she floated in the air to prove a point. "Its kinda cool actually well I haven't tested all of them out but I do have heat vision, flight, super strength."

"Wow! Cool!" Flash said in amazement. "She's like a girl Superman! A Supergirl!"

"There's technically already one of those." Marissa said with a smile. "Oh I know lots about you guys through I'm an avid fan girl actually I have all of your comics from based on other worlds know everyone who has a secret identity identity and remember each line from all the shows know all your powers by heart….what else of and I know captain marvels a-."

The whole was stunned silent for a moment. This was something very unexpected. A little frightening as well she probably know about everything in their lives or maybe small bits because of a show she watched.

"What about him?" Wonder Woman asked, looking at Superboy.

He looked directly at the team and said, "I'm Superman's clone."

"Isn't he so cool!" Marissa said happily. She was so cute with her shiny happy smile.

"I'm guessing there's a story behind this," said Batman. "Start talking."

-after the explanation-

Superboy and the others explained how he was created by Cadmus to be Superman's replacement if he died, or destroy him if he went rogue. However, he decided to help the others. While Marissa explained how she was sucked in by her tv and helped out when she figured out what was happening and basically not much else that she didn't think was important. They also told them about Cadmus' secret, and illegal, cloning operations.

As a result, Desmond was taken into custody. After he was gone, the league talked amongst themselves about Marissa and Superboy. Superman seemed reluctant to talk to the kids at first. But then he overheard a name while Marissa was talking to Superboy about her family's name.

"Well my dad was in the military he was really super strict he would always say don't do this don't do that no you can't go outside you need to practice." Marissa said making a mainly voice. "And my mom was a doctor super awesome kinda then when dad died she kinda just got really depressed my dad was like the glue of the Van Helsing's. Funny thing is my mom was told she couldn't have kids and suddenly she was able to it's kinda cool so I was the oldest then my sister came after and so on."

"Your family name was Van Helsing?" Superman asked.

"Weird name right." Marissa said with a cheerful smile.

"Your mother was a doctor?" Superman asked looking a little angry it was a little scary to see super man looking angry. "By chance was her name Emma Van helsing."

"Uh yeah…...is something wrong?" Marissa asked looking a little concerned.

"No." said Superman looking away almost like he was hiding something but Marissa shrugged. "The league will try to figure something out for you two. In the meantime, Desmond needs to be locked up."

Superman flew away with the Green Lanterns, leaving the kids with the rest of the league.

"Was it me or did he look a little angry." Robin asked noticing the man of steel clenched his fist.

"No. I noticed I've only seen him like that when Lois Lane was involved." Marissa said biting her lip nervously.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels," Batman told the kids as he, Flash, and Aquaman came up to them. "But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should've called!" Flash barked, earning him an annoyed look from Batman.

"No absolutely no you don't get to blow this off they this off you treat them like sidekicks! You pushed them aside nor did you let them help when they really could." Marissa said in angry tone. "And don't give me some bullshit they weren't trained for it because guess what I wasn't either and I did a damn good job! So no you don't get to be angry because the more you treat them like this the more likely you'll lose them do you want them leaving like Speedy!"

"Uh, Bats, did we just get told off by a teenage girl?" Flash asked.

"A teenage girl who missed the point," said Batman. "Hacking Justice League systems is basically sabotage. And they disobeyed a direct or, thus endangering lives."

"And hacking private information isn't? Or what about police files?" Marissa asked in a cold tone. "And how many lives did you enderger when you had to fight in the middle of the city with the Joker? Or how about when you let the Joker get away? Yeah like I said all your secrets in a dedicated fangirl." Marissa smirked crossing her arm.

Batman was not amused. "So, basically, you expect us to look the other way? To act like everything's alright? Is that right?"

"Who said that I'm just making a point your acting like you've never done anything wrong in your life your not even seeing it from there point of view and you were the ones who didn't give them a chance so instead of pushing your expectations on them when you can't even make it how about find a creative way to keep an eye on them But also giving them real missions." Marissa said with a big sister kinda vibe as she crossed her arms. "I mean even Flash screwed up the whole universe when he traveled back in time to stop his mother's murder."

"You what?!" Kid Flash asked in shock, staring wide eyed at his mentor/uncle.

Flash started laughing nervously from that information. "I'd really rather not talk about that."

"To add to Marissa's point, it's not like this is the first reckless thing KF's ever done. Even she knows how he got his powers," Robin said in a teasing way.

"Dude!" Kid Flash barked, glaring at Robin.

"What? You gotta admit, that was pretty dumb," said Robin.

"But the results were good," said Kid Flash.

"Okay not the point I'm saying there's easier ways to watch them and still give them what they want." Marissa said calmly. "Or I can tell all of them how bad each Justice League member messed up? Starting with you of course."

The adult members glared at Marissa a bit. And then decided she had a point.

"I suppose there is one way we can make everyone happy. Even you and Superboy," said Batman.

* * *

-Mt. Justice, Happy Harbor-

"This was an old base used by the Justice League. We're opening it up again for your use," Batman explained. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and act as your supervisor. Black Canary will be your trainer. And I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes. But covert," Batman answered.

"We'll still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we wear these targets on our chests," said Flash, pointing to his uniform symbol for emphasis.

"Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team to operate on the sly," Aquaman added.

"You six will be that team," said Batman.

"So awesome!" Marissa cheered.

"Hold on. You said six," said Kid Flash.

That was when the Martian Manhunter walked in with a green skinned, red haired girl by his side.

"Oh she's M'gann, Martian Manhunter's niece. I saw this coming literally." Marissa smiled clapping her hands together.

"Hey. That's right!" M'gann happily said. "Are you a telepath too?"

"I'm kinda terrified of that girl at this point." Flash whispered to Batman.

"She is from another dimension and saw what might as well be possibly future events," Aqualad reminded him.

"And now one last thing," said Batman, looking directly at Marissa. "Your hero name."

"Oh how about Supergirl!" Marissa cheerfully said clapping her hands.

Batman thought about it and then said, "That sounds appropriate."

"Today is the day," Aqualad declared.

"It is definitely is the day." Marissa cheered.

* * *

-with Superman-

"So what's with the sudden anger back there? That isn't normally like you?" Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern asked as they moved through the sky, having already dropped Dr. Desmond off at the police station.

"You saw that girl, right?" Superman asked, thinking back to Marissa.

"Yeah the girl from another universe. Kinda like the syndicate. Wait are you worried she knows your secret identity or something?" Hal asked stopping in mid air.

"Hal, she clearly already knows all of our secret identities. But that's not it," said Superman.

"I was just saying and I clearing realized that. But I thought maybe you might be worried about it." Hal said taking a moment to listen to Superman.

"The thing is, she has the same powers as me. And I can't help but think she looks similar to someone I know," Superman explained.

"The power thing could be like you and you coming here. As for the other thing why do you think she looks like someone you know?" Hal asked raising an eyebrow.

Superman let out a sigh. He was hoping to avoid this. "I never told anyone this before. It was about 15 years ago when I was almost a parent."

"Almost?" Hal asked, a little worried about where the story was going.

"Lois was pregnant with my child. We were really happy about being parents. I was also concerned and worried if I'd make a good one," Superman said. He hung his head while adding the next part. "But we never got to find out."

"What happened?" Hal asked in worry and fear.

"On the day Lois was to give birth, there were complications…. They took her into another room and said our baby didn't make it." Superman nearly teared up at this point.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry," Hal said in sympathy.

"Forever I always remembered that doctors name. I couldn't stop replaying it in my head each time." Superman said his sadness turned to anger.

"What was the doctor's name?" Hal asked.

"Emma Van Helsing." said Superman.

"Van Helsing?!" Hal asked in shock. "Marissa's name?!"

"Yeah… I noticed something about that doctor always rubbed me the wrong way. Small details I just thought was just her having to tell us our child was dead."

"So Marissa's mother had something to do with what happened to your baby?" Hal asked, assuming he got the information right.

"I overheard something before we left something about her mother being unable to have children." Superman angrily said. "And I remember Dr. Van Helsing. Marissa doesn't resemble her even a little bit."

Hal's eyes were now like saucers. "Marissa's your daughter?!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Well, we need to run a test to know for sure," said Hal. "But why would that doctor do that, steal someone else's child and pretend it's hers."

"That's a good question. Right now, though, I'm worried about getting a DNA test from a girl who knows us a little too well."

"We'll run this by the league," said Hal. "Maybe get it during a physical, or something."

"I hope I'm right about this….and if I am….I don't care if that doctor is in another world she will answer for this."


End file.
